


Tuyo

by littlediable



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: a sweet moment gets interrupted by some unwanted guests, some smut, some drama and a long overdue confession
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr little-diable, don't copy or edit my work   
> Lyrics are from Narcos theme song “tuyo” by Rodrigo Amarante

Soy el fuego que arde tu piel Soy el agua que mata tu sed

His lips kissed down her upper body, leaving unspoken promises behind, burning his touch into her skin, marking her in a rather possessive manner. Javier’s lips had a dark red tint to them, the bottle of wine both had shared just moments ago had left it’s stains. “Hermosa” beautiful his voice made her shudder, pressing her naked skin further against his mouth.

“Javier, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll-” he bit into her inner thigh, dark eyes twinkling as they met her (y/e/c) ones, “you’ll what?”, his voice dripped with lust, Javier had her wrapped around his little finger. “Shut up” (y/n)’s whine coaxed a throaty chuckle out of him, he crawled up her body, lips connected to hers, “you’ve always been rather impatient, haven’t you?”.

His length throbbed against her skin, about to part her folds, nestling in between them, (y/n) slackened her jaw, hands tangled in his brown hair “jesus fuck”. She was still not used to his size, still not used to the burning of her walls, trying to adjust to him, “breathe hermosa”. Javier would take it slow, building a comfortable rhythm, till she clenched her walls around him, then, and only then, he’d pick up his pace, burning bruises and marks into her skin.

The streetlight projected a shadow onto her features, due to the hot columbian air pearls of sweat broke out on their skin, adding to the buzzing atmosphere. “So beautiful” Javier kissed along her throat, hands kneading her breasts, flicking her hard nipples, “Javi” (y/n)’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, she could feel her release nearing, could feel it climbing higher and higher, about to scream out his name as a loud gunshot echoed through the air.

Tú, el aire que respiro yo Y la luz de la luna en el mar

“Fuck” hastily he pulled out of her, another shot could be heared, the sounds grew closer, too close for both of their liking. No matter how many times both had been involved in a shoot-out, no matter how many times they had chased Escobar's men, they’d probably never get used to the rapid beating of their hearts, the fear that creeped up their spine. 

No words were shared as they put on their clothes, hands wrapped around their guns, flinching as screams echoed through the apartment building, they were here, they were here for them.

(Y/n) visibly gulped, following Javier through his apartment, wondering if they’d make it out alive, but Murphy’s screams made her doubt the hope that nestled in her heart. “Hermosa” Javier turned towards her, “stay here, please”. He didn’t leave any room to argue, Javier couldn’t let her go out there and risk her life, he just couldn’t.

But (y/n) wasn’t one to listen.

Wordlessly she shook her head, feeling his eyes burn right through her, a few Spanish curse words rolled off his tongue, he’d punish her later on, if they’d make it out alive. 

Both took a deep breath, eyes hooked onto the dark wood, they wouldn’t let go of one another, they were sure of it. As soon as they opened the door all hell broke loose, shots were fired, screams reverberated through the darkness, too many men had been sent to kill the DEA agents. Javier chased one of them down the stairs, “Murphy” (y/n) whispered his name, he was hiding, grateful that Conny and their baby had left the city for a few days, visiting some friends.

The hairs on her skin rose, (y/n)s breath hitched in her chest, she seemed to be frozen on the spot, unable to move as she got picked up, thrown over a shoulder, screaming and crying for two of the most important men in her life. “(Y/n)” helplessly they called her name, but no matter how many shots Murphy and Javier fired, Escobar’s men managed to throw her into the dark red van, driving off before the agents had a chance to free her.

La garganta que ansío mojar Que temo ahogar de amor

Javier had his jaw clenched, a cry of agony ripped through him, hands punching a hole through the wall. He doubled over, a sharp pain began to spread through him, he had lost her. Murphy was talking to some cops on the phone, screaming orders, repeating the digits of the number plate, desperate to find his friend and coworker. “We’ll find her, don’t worry” he sounded unconvinced, not truly believing the words he spoke, Javier's pained expression made bile rise in his throat, they had failed her.

Darkness engulfed her, they had blindfolded her, hands tied behind her back. Her mind wandered back to all those endless hours of training, all those tips and tricks she had learned, but now, now where she needed all help possible, her mind went blank, absolutely blank. (Y/n) could only think about Javier, the first time she had kissed those plush lips, the first time he made love to her, unspoken confessions hung between them, bounding them together.

She had always been scared of feelings, her job as a DEA agent never allowed her to fall in too deep, she always had to be on the move, expecting to find herself in a dark room, kidnapped, though hopefully alive. But then she met Javier Peña, the man that turned her whole life upside down. It had only been a matter of time though, it had been predestined that she’d end up like this. (Y/n) didn’t fear death, didn’t fear pain, but she prayed that she’d get to see him once again, she couldn’t die without telling him how she felt.

The second her eyes fell upon an approaching figure her heart stopped beating, it was him, in all his glory, dark eyes that carried all his pain and sorrows, the man she had been hunting for years, Pablo Escobar. He didn’t say a word, only sat down in the chair in front of her, eyes focused on his cigarette, taking a few drags till he parted his lips, letting the pale, blue smoke engulf the both of them. She should have asked questions, should have screamed at him, cursing him for all the cruel things he had done, but the dark aura that followed him around managed to shut her up.

Escobar ogled her for some moments, with a slight smile he patted his knee, rising from the metallic chair “nos reuniremos de nuevo” we’ll meet again. A shudder ran down her spine, helplessly, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she tugged on her handcuffs, she wanted to be free, wanted to make her way back to Javier, forgetting all about Escobar and the past few hours.

¿Y cuáles deseos me vas a dar? Dices tú: "Mi tesoro, basta con mirarlo y tuyo será, y tuyo será"

It took him three days, seven hours and fourteen minutes to find her, Javier hadn’t caught any sleep, he couldn’t rest, at least not till he’d hold her in his arms once again. Dark circles were quite visible around his eyes, his features screamed in exhaustion, but there was no time to take it slow, with every passing minute he felt her fading away. “We’ll go in on three” Murphy spoke into the radio, he was just as tired, just as exhausted, but he was set on freeing (y/n).

Darkness surrounded them, it was silent, completely silent, the only thing that could be heard were their breaths, spilling from their lips, driven by the adrenaline that pumped through them. “(Y/n)” Murphy called her name, eyes focused on her frame, dried blood was sticking to her skin, she looked awful, the sight made Javier’s heart break in two, though as her eyes fluttered open a relieved gasp left him.

“Pensaba que te habia perdido” I thought I had lost you he pressed his lips against her forehead, mustache tickling her skin, coaxing a chuckle out of her, “you’re not getting rid of me that easily”. Effortlessly he picked her up, carried her outside, freeing her out of the cuffs, kissing the dark marks the metal had left on her skin. “I knew you’d find me” (y/n)’s head fell against his chest, placed on the passenger seat of his car, legs wrapped around his.

Tú, el aire que respiro yo Y la luz de la luna en el mar

Javier wouldn’t let her out of his sight, wouldn’t stop touching her, he had lost her once, he wouldn’t take his chances, he couldn’t live through the anxiety again. 

“(Y/n)” his hoarse voice made her heart skip a few beats, turning towards him with a smile on her lips, hands running up and down his naked chest “tengo que decirtelo” I just need to tell you. 

She straddled his waist, cupping his cheeks, “tell me what?”. He pressed a small kiss onto her lips “I love you”, Javier had always been scared of saying those three words out loud, scared of getting hurt, but with her, with her it was different, completely different.

“I love you too Javier Peña”.

La garganta que ansío mojar Que temo ahogar de amor


End file.
